


О достойных осуждения мужьях

by showsforsnails



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Attempted Murder, Crossover, F/M, Humor, Past Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showsforsnails/pseuds/showsforsnails
Summary: Драббл по "Трем мушкетерам", стилизация под Брантома





	О достойных осуждения мужьях

Если осуждения достойны старые бессильные мужья, женящиеся на молодых и пылких женщинах, чтобы ревновать их, никак притом не ублажая, то что сказать о молодых мужьях, ведущих себя подобно собаке на сене и живущих в браке монашеской жизнью?  
Некий вельможа, имени которого я не стану называть, потому что оно слишком хорошо известно, женился, будучи совсем молодым, на девушке из бедной, но благородной семьи. Невеста была столь же красива, сколь умна, а в изяществе манер могла соперничать с герцогиней и, казалось, любила его так же сильно, как и он ее. Любой другой на месте нашего дворянина был бы счастлив, но вообразите: вскоре после свадьбы (одни говорят, что через месяц, другие, что через полгода, а третьи считают, что не прошло и двух недель) муж собственными руками повесил жену, утверждая будто обнаружил у нее на плече клеймо палача. Всякому разумному человеку должно быть очевидно, что эту историю он сочинил для отвода глаз (ибо если бы клейменой женщине и хватило ловкости выйти замуж за человека столь высокого положения, она сумела бы и в браке продолжить скрывать от мужа свой позор) и что на самом деле он либо уличил, либо заподозрил жену в измене и не придумал ничего лучше убийства, когда разумный человек на его месте либо постарался бы получше позаботиться о жене, либо решил жить в свое удовольствие, соревнуясь с ней в распутстве, либо смирился с тем, что для нее воздержание так же неестественно, как для него желанно. Рассказывают, что затем этот дворянин сбежал из своих владений, поступил под вымышленным именем на военную службу и до конца своих дней поклялся избегать женщин, с чем женский род можно только поздравить. Также рассказывают, что палач из него получился еще худший, чем муж, что веревка порвалась, едва убийца, не осмелившийся проследить за мучениями своей жертвы, покинул место преступления, и что наша героиня не только выжила, но, будучи, несмотря на свой юный возраст, женщиной сообразительной и предприимчивой, сумела добиться расположения одной могущественной особы и занять даже более высокое положение, чем в браке (говорят, что это дама, имя которой я не рискну здесь назвать, поскольку и оно слишком известно). Увы, не всем красивым и разумным женщинам удается хотя бы даже таким способом избавиться от мужей, которые их не заслуживают. Увы, слишком много людей, которые вступают в брак, когда Природа создала их с другой целью.


End file.
